


Desperate!

by ThatWriterSalli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Niall, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, Narry - Freeform, Top Harry, mentioned mpreg, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterSalli/pseuds/ThatWriterSalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have had a baby. Harry doesn't get some for a while and becomes desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate!

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be like a drabble but then it fleshed out into a 3K fic ... oops. Product of my imagination. let me know what you think!

If you asked Harry how married life was, he’d tell you that it was perfect. If you asked him how it was to be a father, he’d tell you that it was amazing. If you asked Harry how it was to be with Niall, he would tell you that he didn’t know, it’d been so long.

Niall and Harry had been married for 2 years before Niall had given birth to their little bundle of joy just a mere 4 months ago and Harry hadn’t gotten any for nearly 6 months now. Its not that they hadn’t tried, but Aiden would always start crying, It’s like he knew how desperate his parents were. 

Harry was sitting at work with his coworker Liam, having their lunchtime chat. “You’ll never guess what Zayn did to me last night, fuck his tongue is magic.” Liam said with the most blissed out expression ever. Harry groaned. “Mate what’s wrong?” Harry blushed, not knowing how to respond. “It’s just that … I’m jealous okay.” He quickly spat out quickly, embarrassed.

Liam got a really weird look on his face “Why on earth would you be jealous! Harry??” Harry swallowed before answering. “Not of you or Zayn mate, don’t be weird. Of your sex life. Like Niall and I haven’t done anything for nearly 6 months, we couldn’t in the last couple months of his pregnancy and then with Aiden here we haven’t been able to do anything and it absolutely sucks.” Harry finished with a sulk. 

Liam laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Mate I’m sorry hey, I don’t know how I would cope hey.” He sat silently and thought for a while. “Hey, how about Zayn and I come watch Aiden tonight and you two go out and don’t come back for a while, if you know what I mean.” He finished with a wink.

Harry’s heart swelled, he was excited, not to leave Aiden, but just for a night alone with the man that he loved. “Thank you Liam, God bless your soul.” The boys continued their chat before returning to work, Harry with added vigor, anticipating the night to come. 

*

When Harry got home late that afternoon he was nearly buzzing, he had arranged what he would hoped would be a perfect evening for Niall. He walked in and found Niall and Aiden sat in the living room. Niall was trying to pry something out of Aiden’s mouth, who was laughing and gurgling softly, only just having learnt to do that. “Come on Aiden, let go! Give it to Pa”

Aiden was a small chubby baby, who was the perfect mix of the two. He had small blonde curls and light green eyes. The blonde had been a surprise to the parents who had expected him to have dark hair, but considering that Harry was a blonde baby and Niall’s family had a history of blonde, they figured that his hair would eventually darken. He had also inherited a dimple from Harry, which showed every time he giggled adorably, something that reminded Harry of Niall.

Niall was still as handsome as the first day that he and Harry had met. His blue eyes still filled with as much excitement and love for Harry as always. He of course had gotten a bit older, sporting a few laughter lines and having had found a grey hair a month prier, which led to an interesting morning of making Harry scout for anymore hairs of the sort.

Niall worked as a sound engineer and so that gave him more flexible hours than harry who worked at a law firm, because of this Niall was also able to take Aiden to work with him, therefor they had never left him alone without at least one parent with him. 

Harry closed the door and put his bag on the table and hung up his coat. “Babe you’re home!” Niall said excitedly, getting up from the floor to give Harry a hug and a kiss. Harry grabbed his hips, appreciating the extra weight that pregnancy had given to Niall. When he attempted to move his hands lower he was interrupted by a short squeal. Harry groaned but pulled away from Niall who was laughing softly. 

“He’s mine too you know Aiden!” Harry said picking him up from the ground. “Hi baby, Daddy missed you.” He spoke softly to the baby in his arms. Niall started walking to the kitchen and Harry followed him. “What do you want for dinner babe?” Niall asked while peeping into the fridge. “Actually …” Harry began. “Zayn and Liam are gonna come and babysit Aiden tonight while you and I go out.”

Niall’s face sparked. “Really?? Oh that sounds great! I’ve missed going out just the two of us, but are you sure we can leave Aiden with them alone? “ Of course Niall was apprehensive, a bit worried about leaving his baby alone for the first time.  
“I’ve made Liam promise to call us every hour and to send picture updates, Please babe I really just want with you alone.” Harry tried to assure Niall. 

Niall closed the fridge and gently took Aiden out of Harry’s arms. “Okay, we’ll go, just give me the next hour to cuddle this little one, I’m gonna miss him.” Niall said in the cutest voice ever. Harry could hardly argue and just watched his two favorite boys from afar. 

*

That night Harry had just gotten dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to it quickly, before opening the door to Liam and Zayn. “Thanks so much for doing this guys, I owe you one.” Harry quickly thanked the two. “No problem, you two need this, and besides we love spending time with Aiden. “ Liam replied politely. 

Harry went and stood at the bottom of the stair before calling down Niall. “Niall the boys are here, are you ready to leave?” After a few minutes and a muffled “coming!” Niall descended the stairs, looking as attractive as ever; wearing a pair of tight fitted black pants and a simple white shirt with a smart jacket thrown over it. Aiden was still in his arms, looking a bit tired, but alert nonetheless. 

Harry leaned over to Niall and whispered, “You look good.” softly into his ears. Niall blushed and Harry smiled, glad that he still had that effect over Niall even after all these years. 

Niall walked over to Liam and Zayn who had been watching the scene with small smiles on their faces. “Okay so its 6 now, dinner for him is at 6:30, there’s formula in the fridge so just heat that up before you feed it to him, and if he’s not satisfied, you can give him a mashed up banana, we’re just starting him on solids and that’s all he’ll eat. Bath time is at 7:45 and then bedtime at 8:00. Give him his purple blanky or he wont sleep and if that doesn’t work, we have a selection of lullabies that Harry and I have recorded, so that it’s like we’re singing him to sleep. Please don’t let him sleep earlier than that or else he’ll wake up in the middle of the night.” Niall listed off.

“Am I forgetting anything?” Niall asked worried. “Niall don’t worry, we got this, and if not, we have your numbers.” Zayn answered, soothing Niall’s worries and taking Aiden out of his hands. “Okay, I’m just being a worried parent you know?” he replied sheepishly. Harry walked up to where Zayn was holding Aiden and gave Aiden a little kiss. “We’ll be back soon baby, love you!” Niall did the same but took a bit more time. Harry understood exactly how Niall felt, he had spent nearly everyday since Aiden was born with him and now he had to leave him. Niall was scared and Harry was too, but he trusted Zayn and Liam.

* 

When they got to Niall’s favourite restaurant, his face lit up, it had been so long since they had been here and Harry knew how much he loved it, so he made sure to ensure our visit tonight. 

While they had dinner they talked, held hands and shared small kisses, it brought Harry right back to the dates when our relationship was still new, the boys being unable to keep our hands off of each other. “Babe, do you want to share desert?” Niall asked sweetly when the meal was done. “Actually, I have desert planned for us already.” Harry winked at Niall.” Niall gave Harry a sheepish smile that made his knees go weak. 

Harry loved how beautiful Niall was and how he loved Harry. His little blonde angel. It was 7:30 so Niall and Harry decided to call and see how Aiden was doing, after they were reassured they asked for the bill and then Niall and he slowly made our way to the hotel nearby. 

*  
Harry’s POV 

“Hi, I reserved a room for the night, under the name Styles-Horan.” The receptionist gave Niall and I a funny look before typing in some information.  
“Does your wife know that you’re here?” she whispered to me disgustedly. “Actually, my husband knows, he’s right there and if I don’t have my keycard to the room I will not hesitate to start undressing him in the lobby.” I said whilst pointing to Niall who was sat on the couch in the lobby with my left hand, showing my ring. “I’m sorry for being rude, but it’s just been a while, since we had our baby, and I could use less judgment and more room keys.” I was embarrassed about my little outburst, but I was honestly starting to lose my mind. 

“I’m sorry sir, here is your room key.” She handed over the keys, slightly red faced. “Enjoy your night.” Now that statement had left me a little red faced as well. I walked up to Niall. “Got our keys babe, shall we?” I extended my arm in a humorous manner. Niall scoffed, getting up. “I married an idiot.” But linked his arm with mine nonetheless. “Yeah but I’m your idiot though.” 

When we got to the room Niall giggled slowly as he saw the set-up. I had asked for them to put some rose petals on the bed and light some candles. I know it was cheesy but I loved a little cheesy romance. “This is so you Harry” Niall giggled. I didn’t reply, I just grabbed Niall’s hands softly and pulled him onto my lap, legs pulled apart, straddling me. I brought my hand to up his face and gently stroked his soft skin. “I missed you so much” I said before pulling his face down to mine and kissing him. 

I traced my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he gladly gave. Our tongues met in a dance of pure emotion and want, no need. I brought my hands to his hips, grabbing them and pulling him down harder onto me, letting him feel my hard on. I moved my lips to his neck and moved my hands to take off his jacket and started moving my hands up his shirt. Niall started squirming above me. “Harry, wait, stop.” At those words I immediately stopped my actions and looked up at Niall, whose face was flushed. 

“Can you not remove my shirt or touch my stomach or my sides please.” Niall asked softly (more like pleaded me). Now I was confused, Niall was never one to shy away from my touches, and was not self-conscious in front of me. “What’s wrong Niall?” I didn’t let go of his hips, but I did loosen my hold. His normally cheery blue eyes looked deflated. 

“I haven’t really gotten back into shape after Aiden and I’m not really happy with my body at the moment and don’t want you to see cause I’m scared you’ll be less attracted to me. Before when things were getting heated, we always had to rush so there was no point of removing our clothes completely and now I’m just not sure I want to. Like trust me I really wanna have sex with you, but just...” he trailed off. 

I felt like a bad husband because I hadn’t noticed Niall’s reduced self-esteem etc. and his shyness recently. “Baby, I will never be less attracted to you, I love you with all of my heart and whatever you think is wrong with your body is false, you gained those ‘imperfections’ from caring our baby and I love you both. I don’t care what you look like, you will always be a fucking model, angel, sexy, beautiful god in my eyes.” I watched Niall react to my words with his eyes filled with tears. 

•

Harry stood up and removed Niall’s clothes whilst maintaining eye contact with him and proceeded to push him against the bed where he started kissing every part of him that his lips could reach. He kept mumbling how beautiful and perfect Niall was, because he truly was. Sure he wasn’t as well defined as he was before, but the change wasn’t as bad as he saw it. 

Harry stopped to rid himself of his clothing as well. When he leaned back down Niall cradled Harry’s head and pulled it up to his face. “I love you Harry, so much.” Niall brought their lips together once more with added vigor. There was no going back now. Harry started kissing up and down Niall’s neck; leaving bites and sucking along causing him moan and buck up his hips to meet Harry’s. 

Harry started grinding down onto Niall as his lips moved down to lick Niall’s sensitive nipples. “Harry! Fuck! That feels good.” Harry smirked, proud that he still remembered Niall’s pleasure points even after all this time. He intended to make this night all about Niall and what he wanted. 

Harry moved down to Niall’s cock, which was red and leaking, searching for relief. He grasped Niall’s cock and started slowly stroking him up and down. “Harry babe, don’t tease.” Niall begged breathless. Harry didn’t make him wait any longer, he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, colleting the pre-cum. Niall threw his head back and used his hands to massage Harry’s scalp making him moan around Niall’s cock causing him to groan due to the vibrations. “Fuck Harry, feels good.” Harry sucked down harder and hallowed out his cheeks taking Niall’s whole cock into his mouth and down his throat. 

Niall was getting squirmy so Harry moved his hands to Niall’s hips and held them down. “Just enjoy babe.” He quickly said before returning to Niall’s cock. Harry looked up at Niall. “Fuck Harry, you look so pretty like that babe.” Harry gripped the bottom of Niall’s cock and started pumping it faster while adding soft licks at the top with my tongue, Harry knew that this drove Niall wild and with the way that he was moaning Harry knew that he was close. “Harry fuck fuck fuuuu-“ Niall yelled whilst releasing into Harry’s mouth, who chocked a little on Niall’s cum before swallowing. 

Harry could feel his own cock twitching begging to be touched, but this was about Niall. Harry pulled off of Niall’s cock and grabbed some lube and a condom from his discarded pant’s pocket and hurriedly coated 3 fingers. Harry looked up at Niall who was still coming down from his high. “Babe are you ready for my fingers?” Niall could only nod in response. Harry took one finger and slipped it slowly into Niall’s already loose hole. “I fingered myself earlier in the shower” Niall explained. “Add another one.” He begged. 

Harry complied and slipped in another finger, feeling some resistance this time. After a few thrusts Niall was gasping and arching his back, his cock coming back to life again. Harry slowly fingered him, brushing past Niall’s prostate. “More Harry! More.” Niall demanded. Harry added a third finger and curled his fingers in the way that had Niall screaming again. “Harry okay wait wait! I wanna cum with you in me.” 

Harry pulled on a condom, not needing anymore kids for the meantime and lubed up his cock slowly before climbing over Niall and aligning his cock to Niall’s hole. “Ready babe?” Harry asked whilst kissing Niall’s neck getting him to relax. Niall nodded and Harry started pushing in slowly inch-by-inch, feeling Niall’s breath catch. 3 fingers were never enough to prepare you for Harry’s cock. 

When Harry bottomed out he brought his lips to Niall’s and the two boys explored each other’s mouths until Niall started pushing back up to Harry. Harry took the hint and started moving his hips in slow thrusts, loving the way his cock was enveloped by Niall’s tight heat. “Fuck Niall, so tight around me, feels so good.” Harry was a talker, he loved it during sex whilst Niall just groaned and screamed. 

Both boys were so riled up that they knew that they wouldn’t last long. Harry was now thrusting into Niall at full speed, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, you could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing and groaning. “I’m not gonna last, you feel so good Ni” Harry was attacking Niall’s neck in bites and gripping Niall’s arms so hard that he was probably leaving marks. “Harder Harry, ahh. You fuck me so good baby.” Niall started tightening and clenching, his walls clamping around Harry. 

Harry threw his head back and let out a loud scream climaxing along with Niall who came untouched. Harry slowed his movements riding out both of their orgasms and gently fell down on top of Niall. Both boys were covered in sweat and Niall’s come and were panting heavily. “Fuck that was perfect Harry.” Harry pulled out of Niall gently and rolled overnext to him and removed the condom throwing it to the side. “Yes it was Ni, I missed you so much.” Both boys lay there cuddling and trying catching their breaths. 

They didn’t speak for a while, just lay there wrapped up in each other. Just enjoying being alone and being together. Before Niall casually spoke “Go again?” Harry laughed, but grabbed his phone a sent Liam a quick text. 

“Sorry mate, wont be back until the morning, tell Aiden we love him.”


End file.
